


13:34

by tamayura (BiteFirst)



Category: ChroNoiR
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiteFirst/pseuds/tamayura
Summary: 你們彼此相愛。別靠近那個神父，他身後的惡魔有雙詛咒的眼睛。
Relationships: kzkn - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	13:34

**Author's Note:**

> kzkn，cp描述低，褻瀆宗教的脊髓寫作，閱覽注意。有什麼問題找我的脊髓不要找我。  
> 粗體引用自《約翰福音》13:34。

**「我賜給你們一條新命令，乃是叫你們彼此相愛。」**

神父的聲音迴盪在小教堂裡，乘著光線撞在玫瑰窗上碎片似的散落，悶哼卻像塵埃一般無聲墜地。他還沒發現自己的血液滾過桌角就斷了氣。

吸血鬼闔上了神父的眼睛。他想：眼睛醜死了。

混濁的眼神。聽說神父最近老花越來越嚴重了，時常看不清眼前是人還是水杯，那麼就理所當然會死在這裡。吸血鬼在他眼裡只是普通的蘇俄男子，紅著一雙眼睛，面容憔悴。

所以神要你們彼此相愛。年邁的神父手中捧著厚重的精裝書，向似乎在哭泣的男人這麼說：別哭泣，切莫吵架，回家去吧，和愛人好好地解開誤會。

傳說中，人們指指點點：Lagusa家族的么子。惡魔住在他的身體裡面，真可憐，別靠近他，只有神才能壓制他身體裡的髒污。

別擋了他去教堂的路，也別看他的眼睛。那是惡魔的眼睛，詛咒的眼睛。

一個接一個的神父，他們永遠無法淨化他的罪孽，死狀悽慘地陳屍在小教堂裡，最大片的玻璃窗底下，腦幹和脊椎沐浴著聖光。也許靈魂能生出一雙翅膀，但是誰知道呢？

傳說永遠只是傳說，沒人是死過的。

羅馬尼亞一處小村落，這裡的神父都被詛咒了。不是傳說。

要向神父傾吐罪惡，他們有神的庇佑，得以直面人群而不受疫病傳染，傳達神的福音至世界各地。

「但是夜晚之後就不要再靠近教堂了。」年輕人從小就被告誡。

提著長裙和老神父偷情的女人緊張地奔跑，蹬斷了高跟鞋依然要往前，沾灰的腳尖踩到幾塊碎石蹭破了皮。後頭有魔鬼，紅著眼睛注視她與老男人每晚的結合。惡魔對他們說：噁心。

原來那不叫淨身，那就是禽獸的模樣。但是她看見了惡魔的真面目，後日就會登上火刑台，焚燒她本應處子的身軀，還與肉體神賜的貞節。

不應該靠近神父的，他們都會死。金髮被燃盡之前她終於發現了，原來這是村裡人從來沒說過的話。

不是傳說。

但是多死幾個人何妨？村莊需要新的神父，不管死了幾個，總會有下一個到來，因為這裡總有魔女出現。吸血鬼最需要女巫了，這是他得以見到下一個、再下一個神父的原因。沒有災厄，滿是福音，就不需要神父替神傳達祂的旨意。

於是新的神父下一個安息日就會到達。羅馬尼亞的傳說之地，到達這裡的神父都被詛咒了──被詛咒的人終會到達安息地，或者到達詛咒地後安息？年輕的神父不曉得。

他不在意。村落裡的人們並非彼此相愛，他就必須到來、履行使命。他在馬車上聽說了Lagusa的傳聞，掩住嘴唇猛咳。

「您還好嗎？」車伕擔心地問，「只是傳說而已，您不必擔憂。」

「怎麼會？」神父聲音微弱，「想必所有人都值得垂憐，不該籠罩在惡魔的傳說裡。」

神父在他的面前誓言要撫慰受到驚擾的村落，讓福音重回這方寸之地。車伕愣愣地點頭，不自覺加快速度。

青年好像毫不畏懼女巫的存在，可村莊裡無論男女暗地裡都想著如何成為他床上的女巫。他依然每晚傾聽整個村落的罪過，為他們唱誦聖經。

信仰變得更加堅強。神父來到此地，人們遺忘了詛咒的家族，Lagusa家族的么子不復存在。

紅眼的男人直直地看著神父。他端坐在低頭禱告的人群之間，日光透過天頂玻璃窗照耀他的銀髮與勳章，舉手投足展現貴族風範，卻如同一片空氣被眾人無視。

「請說吧。」神父望著他非凡的面容，「神會傾聽每個人的話。」

Aleksandr Lagusa。他笑著露出銳利的虎牙，紅寶石的瞳眸熠熠。身旁的農民疑惑地抬頭：「您在對誰說話呢？」

神父嘴角的弧度緩慢地撫平。

他正面無表情對一處空氣說話。村民們驚喜的神采不見了，小教堂裡誦唸的聲音一個一個消失，窗玻璃卻像要打破沉默般嗡鳴起來。即將碎裂的力度。

「喂，我在對你說話。」吸血鬼站起身，走到神父的面前，撫摸他的臉頰，過長的指甲輕輕刮撓著青年的耳根，「再不說話這些人就要怕你了。」

神父的視線沒有離開過吸血鬼的眼睛，這似乎讓他非常高興。青年抿著唇舉起了手，沉默的散會姿態。像是在思考，又像是放空地不發一語。

吸血鬼低下了頭，抵在神父的肩上：「所有你這樣的傢伙我都殺了。太多了記不清。上一個死前要我跟你和好，但是我們根本沒有吵架。」

「吵什麼？」神父左手穩穩地握著槍，和吸血鬼面貼面，輕聲地問。槍聲驚擾了窗外的樹枝，抖落大片枯葉。兔子僵硬的屍體壓死了鮮花。

吸血鬼壓住淌血的右腰，親上青年的耳朵：「銀槍太吵了，外面的傢伙全都聽到了。」

「有沒有開槍其實沒有差別。」

「是啊。」

「子彈是我送你的，沙夏。」

「你不認識我。」

「是啊。」神父垂下視線，「你愛我，我必須贖罪。」

如同奔流的河水，延續而無止盡地追著跑。一聲槍響以後，人們說那不是傳說，別靠近那個神父。

年輕的神父沒有死去，彷彿不曾死去不會死去，佇立在教堂的木門之後，不知何處的暗袋藏著槍枝。那是疫病，接觸的凡人都會死去，神父沐浴在聖光之下，擁有神的庇護，必然是百毒不侵的。

詛咒要他們狂奔，銘記恐懼。恐懼即是相愛的證明，村落凝聚在一起，唯恐生命消失殆盡。他們更熱愛生命，信仰堅定不移，向神償還安穩度日的債果。

青年是真正的神父，注視惡魔的雙眼卻屹立不搖。他不朝詛咒開槍，盡責地贖罪，擁有取悅吸血鬼的微笑與明亮的眼神。

**「我給你們一條新命令，乃是叫你們彼此相愛，我怎樣愛你們，你們也要怎樣相愛。」** 他說。所面之處的豔陽穿過玻璃曲折成溫和模樣，輕柔地沾染他的袍尾和眉眼。

吸血鬼躺在最大的玫瑰窗底下，目光落在神父的背影上。那裡有光灑落仍是漆黑一片。


End file.
